pencildj12_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cable
Caleb Con Nexon, AKA Cable, is one of the main characters in the series CABLEZ. He is the chosen hero and he resides in Google Town. His species is called a cable (a species created by PencilDJ12) Appearance Cable has a large square-shaped head coloured light blue, stick figure-like body made of black cable cords, small round light blue hands, small lines for eyes, and a mouth (often smiling), and a floppy antenna with a small light blue circle at the tip. Personality Cable was chosen as the hero because of his kind heart. Cable believes there is good in everyone and wishes for everyone to be friends. Cable has a strong sense of integrity and is kind-hearted and selfless, always considering the needs of his friends before his own. Cable is also very interested in the culture of their world and knows a lot about the history. Cable is very optimistic and has a positive attitude towards everything. He is very generous and donates his allowance to charity. He always does his chores without complaining, believes in honesty and is very polite and friendly. Cable has a large amount of patience and rarely ever gets mad, as he is quite a happy and cheerful person. Cable also knows a lot of big words despite his young age and is quite intelligent. Despite these good qualities, he is gullible and childish, as well as underestimated by his friends due to his young age and small size, and because of this, he is often the underdog, although he is also underestimated by villains, which he can use to his advantage. However, his biggest flaw is his optimism, as he is overly positive, which can sometimes make him naive in serious situations. Cable is a pacifist and the only things he hates are violence, hate, and anything negative. He believes that the Virus Clan are good guys trapped inside their own evil souls. Cable is extremely protective of CC and his other friends and feels ashamed of himself if he doesn't do the right thing. He often teaches CC about the world and is happy to help anyone who needs their help. When talking to people he doesn't know very well, he refers to them as 'Mr Man' or 'Mrs Lady'. Cable loves sunny days, friendship, kindness, and being happy. Cable is a kind hearted, polite, and optimistic kid. He is very cheerful and carefree. He really likes donating to charity and helping people. He has a large amount of patience and it takes a lot to trigger a negative reaction from him. He is very generous and likes doing chores to earn money, which he donates. Cable can be a bit of a ditz since he is hopelessly naïve, gullible, and somewhat childish, and he also trusts everyone too easily, believing that there is good in everyone. He has intelligence in certain areas such as history and his vocabulary is immense compared to most people his age. He is ridiculously positive and the only thing he wants is for everyone to be friends and life a happy life in harmony. Trivia Cable was 11 years old at the start of the series, but he is now 13 years old. Cable saves up tons of money to donate to charity. He earns said money by doing chores and odd jobs for other people. Cable is an anagram for Caleb, his real name. Con Nexon is a play on the word connection. Category:Characters Category:CABLEZ characters